resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
The United States of America, also known as the USA or simply America, was the world's largest superpower. By the late 1940s, at the time of Britain's invasion, the United States had been primarily funding military research, leading to many developments such as the widely seen VTOL aircraft used to deploy soldiers. Later on, the United States deploys a large task force to help retake Britain. Despite the blow against the Chimera, the United States is invaded in August, 1951 when the Chimera use a previously unseen how of force. Before the events of Resistance: Fall of Man, the US government, under President Grace and his administration, became very isolationist, and several campaigns were made to keep America out of foreign affairs. When reports of an 'influenza' outbreak came from Europe, the US government enacted a complete blackout on news coming from Europe, and passed several laws that made radio waves and newspapers state property. This meant that the United States public was almost completely oblivious to the Chimeran Invasion, and the government's propaganda machine made any claims of an alien invasion seem false. However, leading up to Resistance: Fall of Man and possibly during the events of the game, an extremist organization called the Alliance for American Autonomy (AAA) began a campaign of civil unrest and political accusation to try and stop America taking part in foreign matters. This included several terrorist activities, such as bombing the US-Canada and US-Mexico border crossings, attacking and seizing US military convoys and vandalizing Army Recruitment Stations. According to the Resistance 2 viral advertising campaign, the AAA is responsible for several leaks in the shroud of secrecy surrounding America's preparations for the Chimeran attack: newspapers on their website show information on Project Abraham, the Liberty Defense Perimeter, SRPA and even the Fall of Europe. History Ever since war was averted between the United States and Spain in 1898 when President McKinley pressured Spain to grant independence to Cuba, America has been slowing growing into isolationist nation from then on, with President Woodrow Wilson having failed to convince Congress to declare war on Germany during the Great War in 1917. In the following post-war era, after President Herbert Hoover veto the Smoot-Hawley Tariff Act on October 1929, (this veto avoided an economic depression), America have steadily grown into a more prosperous and stronger nation. During the years of the Roosevelt administration, the government have been investing in military build up and research which attracted attention from the isolationists. In December, 1938 Senator Robert Taft, a staunch isolationist, have challenged the U.S. Navy, and eventually President Roosevelt, over the navy's build-up of securing shipping lanes across the Atlantic and its relationship with the UED, viewing the administration's policy as a first step towards international political involvement and military endeavor. Taft however, being a terrible public speaker, failed to earn a following, except for a young Junior Senator from Montana, Noah Grace. By August 1940, Noah Grace enters the presidential race against Roosevelt. After framing the president as a war monger and imperialist, Grace won the public's support and becomes the 33rd President of America with Harvey McCullen as his vice president. Following after Grace's election, weapons research and development continues despite Grace's sponsorship of isolationism. In June 1944 the United States developed its first nuclear weapon by testing it in Alaska. And by August 1948, after a year the Democrats and politicians alike had failed to pass a constitutional amendment to limiting a president to a maximum of two terms, President Grace is reelected to an unprecedented third term in office with America's lowest turnout of votes in 70 years. During his third term, Grace begins a series of radio broadcasts called "Evening Conversations", "In order to better communicate with the American people the manner in which their government works for them." In April, 1949 King Edward VIII visits America on a goodwill tour bringing knowledge of whats happening in Russia. And despite America's isolationist sentiment, Edward urges President Grace to support Europe in any way he can. By May, 1949 the Alliance for American Autonomy (AAA) is formed to keep the U.S. out of foreign wars, which the group quickly gain thousands of followers. When the Chimeran invaded Europe, the U.S. government controlled and censored all media outlet coming from Europe and the world, in keeping the American public unaware of the Chimeran threat to avoid mass panic, and even furthering their ignorance by creating false news of an "influenza" outbreak in Europe; however, the AAA have been able to spy and distribute to the public on the American government's secrecy such as Project Abraham and the Chimera in Europe in the following months. By January, 1950 the U.S. government finally agreed to lend support to Europe in against the Chimera after analyzing their devastation in Warsaw, Poland. Then in July, 1951 the United States sent in a 5,000-man military task forces to liberate Chimera-controlled Britain and in-exchange of a secret weapon (an angel) claimed by the British to be used against the Chimera. However, during Operation: Deliverance, it became a dismal defeat for the American forces who were totally unprepared for encountering the Chimera for the first time. But it is not till July 14, 1951 that American and British forces had successfully liberated Britain in the Battle of London by destroying the London Tower, which in turn destroying all the Chimeran towers throughout Britain, thus eliminating the Chimera in the United Kingdom, and becoming a major turning point for humanity. Despite Britain's liberation, the Chimera remain a threat. In late August, New York was attacked by Chimeran Spires, becoming America's first gray territory. The New York spire attack combined with the AAA's newspapers may have slowly opened the public's awareness of the Chimera in the following months. Prior to the spire attack, the Grace administration had approved the construction of a American safe zone, the Liberty Defense Perimeter (LDP), should enemy forces invaded America. After the New York attack, Chicago later becomes under gray territory, follow by the American southeast and Northern California, specifically in Orick, in 1952. By December 25th, 1951 President Grace suddenly died from a suspicious illness leaving Vice-president McCullen to succeed as President. During his presidency McCullen repealed Grace's immigration ban to bolster falling troop numbers and initiated "Operation Aloha" to ensure the goal of "preserving the American culture, history and way of life should an unthinkable fate befall the continental U.S." Ultimately by May 15, 1953 America was invaded by the Chimeran fleet. Despite the "safety" of the Defense Perimeter, the Chimera inevitably breached the safe zone on May 28, causing the deaths of 63-80 million people including President McCullen and his remaining cabinet. Following the breach, General Douglas MacArthur becomes temporary leader of the U.S. Government until formal elections can be held; the seat of government and approximately two or three million survivors are relocated to Baton Rouge, Louisiana; and approximately seven million other remaining survivors are scattered throughout the United States. The fate and status of the United States and the world is currently unknown, following the success of Operation Black Eden and the appearance of a "red sky" and several orbiting planetoids. Government The American government is much similar to its actual counterpart in real life. However, when Noah Grace became president of the United States, with his growing power in office he managed to allowed himself to extend his presidential term by entering his third term in office. Prior to his third presidency, the Democrats in Congress have tried to pass a constitutional amendment of limiting a president for a maximum of two terms, but failed to convince the Republicans, who were despite being (quietly) fearful of Grace's growing power, to support their efforts. However, Grace's re-election came with the nation's history lowest turnout of votes in 70 years. This unusual turnout leaves a hint that the Grace administration may have won by cheating, but it is not entirely given whether this is the case or otherwise. It is during Grace's third candidacy he approved the construction of the Liberty Defense Perimeter (LDP), passing a ban on foreign immigration to the U.S. (due to a "European influenza" epidemic), and broadcasting his "Evening Conversations". At the height of the Chimeran invasion of Europe that Grace's administration slowly controlled the nation's media outlet during the initial appearance of the Chimera allowing the public to becoming unaware of the Chimera; however, this action overall violates the First Amendment of the U.S. Constitution. Furthermore, there is also another known "violation" to the Constitution which involves the Second Amendment of the government's plan to catalog all gun-owners in America; however, these violations remains unaffected to the Grace administration as it is presumably possible that neither Congress nor anyone (with the exception of the Alliance for American Autonomy) dare challenged the administration over its violation due to its influential power over the American government. Overall the Grace administration was criticized by some as being "corrupt" and even totalitarian in nature. Following the New York spire attack the American seat of Government was relocated to Denver, Colorado that is within the Liberty Defense Perimeter. After Vice-president Harvey McCullen became president after the sudden death of Noah Grace, McCullen succeeded in repealing his predecessor's ban on refugee immigration to bolster falling troop numbers, overseeing the final fortification of the Liberty Defense Perimeter and approving "Operation Aloha". When the Chimera invaded the United States and the subsequent fall of the LDP, the remains of the American government was relocated to Baton Rouge, Louisiana with General Douglas MacArthur becoming temporary leader of the U.S. following the death of Harvey McCullen. U.S. Military The U.S. Budget was mostly spent on military research and development. As such, the army has advanced technology such as the VTOL U/AV-17 Hawk. The U.S. military played a reclusive role in world events until the Chimeran invasion of Europe and Britain, when US Rangers were sent in to help the British Army retake Britain during Operation Deliverance. The U.S. Rangers suffered over 5,000 casualties during this operation. The U.S. Military is also highly regarded for its vast arrays of weaponry, including energy weapons and sophisticated alterations on more human weaponry. *(See also American Army) *(See also United States Army that took part in the liberation of Britain) SRPA Sometime after the United States government was aware of the Chimera's presence on Earth, the military organization Special Research Projects Administration (SRPA) was created and tasked with finding ways in combating the Chimera. This range from attempting to find a cure for the Chimeran virus through Project Abraham, which result in the creation of the Sentinels, and to creating new weapons and armor such as the highly enriched, nuclear fission bomb. *(See the main article: SRPA) Black Ops. The Black Ops. soldiers served as a special task force of both the American military and SRPA, and are tasked in covert operations even prior to Britain's invasion. In Resistance: Fall of Man, US Black Ops. soldiers can be found dead throughout some levels, along with weapons such as the XR-005 Hailstorm and the XR-003 Sapper. It is possible that these soldiers could have been conducting secret US operations to find out more about the Chimera, as they are not seen anywhere near British soldiers. Sometimes, a radio message or a Morse code message can be heard from the soldiers' radio headset. The player never fight beside Black Ops soldiers, and only seen (alive) in the after ending credits. In Resistance 2, Black Ops. soldiers are much more abundant as they help the player throughout a large fraction of the game, sometimes giving the player advice relevant to finishing the level, or helping the player in combat. They are notably better combatants then any of the player's allies in Resistance: Fall of Man, making them very helpful in levels such as Chicago, where massive numbers of Hybrids will engage the player in battle. Knowledge of the Chimera When and how did the United States Government knew about the presence of the Chimera is exactly unknown. Presumably, all that is given is that the government's initial awareness of the Chimera may have been known to the predecessor of the Grace administration: Franklin Roosevelt. It is suggest that due to the Roosevelt administration's unprecedented amount of government spending on weapons development and the establishment of a classified military base in Alaska in 1937, which became the site of Project Abraham, were all part of a preparation effort to counter the Chimeran threat. Also when Orson Welles' infamous War of the Worlds broadcast struck mass panic across America of a (false) alien invasion on October 1938, the government (strangely) severely reprimanded Welles which cost his career; furthermore, this hinted that the Roosevelt administration had known first hand of the Chimera and the reason why the government was upset at the "false alarm" started by Welles. Propaganda Following the outbreak of the Chimeran invasion in Europe, in order to prevent mass panic among the American public, Noah Grace and his administration took control of the American media and news outlet by having the office of Perception Protection and Guidance to produce a series of programs for television and radio that speak of an "influenza epidemic" in Europe. This explanation quickly raises public support for the increased border protection (and subsequently the passing of an immigration ban). Slowly, all independent broadcasting is replaced with government propaganda as President Grace's Evening Conversation radio program becomes an even greater national comfort and refuge from the flood of news on the airwaves. This deliberate misinformation and censorship however proves its undoing for the American military when it first intervene in the liberation of Britain, as the lower ranking soldiers that were arriving to Britain have absolutely no idea of what they are fighting against which lead to the catastrophic outcome of Operation Deliverance. Despite the censorship, the Alliance for American Autonomy (AAA) have covertly spied their government and published in its newspaper (America First - America Only) to the American public of the truth: ranging from Project Abraham to the Fall of Europe. The government then later founded and raided their newspaper offices in December 15, 1950, ensuring the public's ignorance and "safety". America's (more specifically Grace's) propaganda machine continue censoring information of the Chimera and hosting false reports of the so-called "European Influenza" even after the Chimeran spire attack in the state of New York (covered up as a plague outbreak) and the death of Noah Grace. It is sometime later in 1952 that the public became nearly completely aware of the Chimera, possibly due to survivors from gray zones such as Chicago and the American southeast who may have told the truth about the Chimera, Pres. Harvey McCullen's repealing of Grace's immigration ban that allows refugees of the war to tell their experience, or the frequent "border raids" by the Chimera, have made American propaganda and censorship useless in containing the truth of the Chimeran threat as the threat is already happening in America. U.S. Propaganda Gallery Image:Subversive.png|A pamphlet which warns about "subversive elements" against the US Govt. Image:Pamphletbb.png|Army recruitment pamphlet Image:Pamphletb.png|A health pamphlet in regarding to the "influenza" outbreak in Europe Image:Pamphleta.png|Backside of the health pamphlet Image:Manifesto.gif|SAVE AMERICA - FIGHT BACK Image:Enemy.gif|PUBLIC ENEMY #1 Image:Businesscard.png|Army recruitment businesscard Image:Popular Technologies.jpg|''Popular Technologies'' Time Line Pre-Invasion 1898: Spain reluctantly granted Cuba's independence. Thus war between Spain and America was avoided. March, 1917: Due to German Navy's unrestricted submarine warfare, President Woodrow Wilson requests declaration of war against Germany but Congress, led by strong isolationist Henry Cabot Lodge, refuses making declaration of war impossible without an overt threat to the US. October, 1929: President Herbert Hoover gives a radio address promising to veto the Smoot-Hawley Tariff Act to spare global trade from crippling taxation. Hoover's act prevents a economic depression in America. By the end of the next trading day, the Dow Jones has recovered its losses. October, 1938: Orson Welles' infamous "War of the Worlds" radio broadcast touches widespread panic, provoking a harsh response from the White House. The public upbraiding proves devastating and Orson Welles' career is ruined. Following Welles' broadcast, the head of the Domestic Security Agency (DSA), Raymond Tharp, briefs the US government on the potential repercussions of the public's possible reactions of an actual invasion. December, 1938: The U.S. Navy is spending more money in securing shipping lanes across the North Atlantic. This is in response to increased trade trade between the United States and the UED. However this also lead to President Roosevelt being challenged by Senator Taft, who is a staunch isolationist. He views the naval build-up as the first step to towards international political and military involvements. But being as a terrible public speaker, he is unable to inspire anyone for his support against Roosevelt; however, he manages to inspire a young Junior Senator from Montana by the name of Noah Grace. August, 1940: Noah Grace calls President Roosevelt an imperialist and a warmonger, and later defeats him in the 1940 elections with Harvey McCullen as running mate. June, 1944: First nuclear weapon tested in Alaska. President Grace gives a speech confirming the development of the nuclear bomb and refers to the tests as a clear message of national pride. February, 1947: In the United States, the Democrats propose a new Constitution Amendment limiting a President to a maximum of two terms in office. The Republicans however, despite being quietly fearful of President Grace's growing power, did not join the proposal. November, 1948: President Grace is re-elected for a unprecedented third straight term, but with America's lowest turnout of votes ever in 70 years. 1949 April: King Edward VIII visits America on a goodwill tour bringing knowledge of whats happening in Russia but leaves with more questions than answers. 1950 January: The US Congress agrees to the wishes of an unknown individual who wants to offer military support to the UED. Congress signs an act allowing this to go ahead; the act is to be renewed every ninety days as advised by the Department of War. May: Rumors of supernatural creatures in Europe cause panic across America, so in order to "better serve the public's awareness," the office of Perception Protection and Guidance begins producing programs for television and radio that speak of an influenza epidemic in Europe. This explanation quickly raises public support for the increased border protection. Slowly, all independent broadcasting is replaced with government propaganda as President Grace's Evening Conversation radio program becomes an even greater national comfort and refuge from the flood of news on the airwaves. 1951 August: Chimeran spires attack New York, becoming America's first gray territory. ' September': In response to the spire attack in New York, President Grace approved the construction of the Liberty Defense Towers. October: President Grace calls for immediate evacuation of Chicago. The evacuation came too late as the city became under attack of Chimeran spires, infecting many of Chicago's population. December 25th: US President Noah Grace dies of a suspicious and sudden illness, and is succeeded by Harvey McCullen. 1952 April 23rd: President McCullen repealed former president Grace's long-standing ban on all immigration into the United States. April 28th: President McCullen has announced a new executive initiative in which 150,000 selected citizens be transported to the Hawaiian islands where they will continue to live indefinitely, that some reporters have dubbed "Operation Aloha." April 30th: President McCullen issues evacuation orders to major cities in the United States. May 15th: Proposal date of American citizens receiving authorization papers for evacuation to the Liberty Defense Perimeter based on lottery. July: Final fortification of the Liberty Defense Perimeter is finally complete. July 23rd: A surprise Chimeran aerial attack hit Orick, California catching American military forces off guard. On the same day, massive spire attacks hit Florida and Georgia prompting President McCullen to declare the entire southeast coast a gray zone. August 9th: Reconnaissance teams spotted two very large Chimeran aerial battleships approximately three miles off the coast of San Francisco. The vessels did not attempt to or further approach the city. It is suspect that the Chimera have may have been testing the range of San Francisco's anti-aircraft batteries. This marks the fifth sighting of these aerial vessels. 1953 January 2nd: In Hawaii, multiple eyewitnesses saw a strange, astronomical phenomenon in the sky, in which they claimed to see a glowing fissure appearing in the sky, under which there appeared to be a "second sky". May 15th: The Chimera launched a full scale invasion on both the east and west coasts of America. May 28th: The Chimera breached the Liberty Defense Perimeter. Within hours 63-80 million people including President McCullen and his cabinet are either killed or infected, leaving about 7 million survivors scattered throughout the United States. June 2nd: Douglas MacArthur is sworn in as temporary leader of the United States. June 14th: The crew of the USS Providence, which had been sent to resupply the Hawaii colony, reported that all 172,000 civilians and the crews of the battleships surrounding the islands had disappeared without a trace. Category:Countries Category:United States Category:Human